1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structural components usable in building structures such as screen doors and patio screen sections for retaining screen material positively within spline grooves provided in said structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type construction sections for screen doors, patio screen structures, and the like, is that a number of such sections must be provided for the overall device and each part specifically provided therefor. This entails a large inventory on the part of the manufacturer and assembler of the devices. Large inventories involve extra expense and extra storage at distribution facilities.
Another common problem with known devices is that they can only use one type of spline in conjunction with the screen material to be retained within the spline groove section. That is, some are specifically designed for round spline type retention members while others are designed for flat type, and still others designed for various unusual shapes and modifications.